Yuudai and Aiko
by Imnafarious
Summary: This is my idea of what could happen if Inuyasha and Kagome and if Miroku and Sango had kids.
1. Next Generation

Chapter 1: Next Generation

The sun had barely came out from the hills on the new day in Feudal Japan, drew still covered the grass by the small house on the hill overlooking the village below. Inuyasha was taking a morning nap with his back to a large boulder as a young boy and girl a little over the age of five were hiding behind the rock, looking around to see the half-breed sleeping.

They moved their heads back behind the boulder as Yuudai; the young boy in a red outfit just like Inuyasha's but has short cut black hair looked at his younger twin sister Aiko; who had on a small pink kimono and her long silver hair that glimmered by the morning sun went down her back and has two small white dog ears barely sticking out of the top of her head and her scenic black eyes looked into her brother's golden one.

"Come on, Aiko. Let's get this demon," Yuudai said with a smile on her face but his sister had a questionable one.

"I am not sure, won't he be mad?"

"No problem, we will get him before he can think, so are you ready?"

A comforted smile appeared on his sister's face. "I'm ready, beloved brother."

Yuudai rubbed the back of his head, looking away from his sister with a small redness in his cheeks. "Aiko," he said to his sister in a shaking and stuttering tone, "I told you not to call me that," his face grew a little redder, "it's embarrassing."

Then the two climbed to the top of the boulder looking down at Inuyasha, they see his ears twitch as they start the count down. "Three, two, and one."

They both jumped right on top of the dog demon, he yelped in pain as he opened his eyes to see the two children right on top of him. "Did we get you, did we get you?" the two asked over and over again as Inuyasha bared his teeth and started to growl.

The two children jumped off of him as he stood up and yelled. "How many times have I told you two; stop jumping on me while I'm sleeping!"

"But did we get you?" they both asked once again with enthusiasm in their eyes as Inuyasha scuffed and looked away from them.

"N-no, you didn't get me."

"Inuyasha," a caring voice replied as they saw Kagome, wearing a blue kimono with light blue lily's designs on it and a black headband with a small pink flower coming out on the left side in her hair walk out of their house, "how many times have I told you not to lie to our children?"

"Don't worry mommy dearest, he did not fool us," Aiko replied while giggling.

"I wasn't lying! And how many times have you told them not to jump on me?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome just gave him her gentle smile that calmed the wild beast. Then she walked over to her two children and kneeled down next to them. "Yuudai, Aiko; did you two jump on your father while he was sleeping, again?"

The two children's faces became depressed as they turned their attention from their mother's eyes to their own feet. "Yes," they replied, barely above a whisper.

Kagome studied her children's faces as she gently smiled. "So, did you get him good this time?"

Her children looked back and their mother with large smile's on their faces. "Yes, we got him good!"

"Stop encouraging them!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You should have seen his face, mother. He was so scared," Yuudai said in excitement as Inuyasha complained.

"I wasn't scared!"

"There's that lying again Inuyasha, what are you teaching our children by doing that?" Kagome asked as the three of them laughed.

"Everyone's against me," Inuyasha grunted as he turned his back to them.

Kagome then studied her two children and asked. "Hold on you two, aren't you missing something?"

The two look at themselves then each other with questionable looks on their faces. "What are you talking about, mommy dearest?" Aiko asked.

Kagome continued to study her children and then snapped her fingers. "I got it, you two aren't ready to go to your first day of school in my time, why aren't you two in your uniforms yet?"

Yuudai groaned from this statement. "Why do we have to go to your time to go to this, "school?" I would rather stay here and take on adventures."

Kagome smiled at her son's enthusiasm. "Well, Yuudai. I want for you and your sister to learn about both your father's and my culture. Besides, you can look at it as a new adventure for the both of you."

Yuudai huffed just like Inuyasha. "Fine."

Kagome giggled. "You are your father's son, Yuudai."

Then she looked down at her daughter. "Now, I need for you to make sure your brother doesn't get in any trouble."

Aiko smiled and giggled. "Don't worry mommy dearest, I will make sure beloved brother from getting into trouble."

"Hey!" Yuudai complained, "I'm the older brother by this many minutes," he said as he held up two fingers, "and the older brother should look over the younger sister."

Kagome giggled. "You are absolutely right, Yuudai. I am giving you the responsibility to protect Aiko, and Aiko will make sure you don't get into any trouble doing so."

"That sounds ri... hey!" Yuudai complained.

"Now you two get dressed in the uniforms I laid out for you two," their mother said as they ran into the house.

Then Kagome could feel two arms wrap around her from behind and Inuyasha holding her close. She could feel his breath on her neck as he could smell the fragrance in her hair, how he loved the smell of her. "You know, you should stop encouraging our children to pester me."

"I can't help it, it's too much fun," she replied as she giggled at her husband and his hug became slightly tighter.

"Your cruel to me, you know that?"

"Yup, I do."

"But still, how did you become such a good mother?"

Kagome smiled as she leaned her back into her husband's chest. "I have my mother to thank for that."

A few moments later, their kids came out of their house as Yuudai is in a uniform of a black vest, pants and shoes as Aiko wore a black vest and shoes like her brother but wears a blue skirt with white stripes making the blue look like separate squares and long black socks that went up to her knees.

Aiko spun around, admiring her uniform with a girlish smile on her face as Yuudai keeps pulling his collar with his index finger. "This is too snug for me."

"I don't know what you are talking about, beloved brother," Aiko said, "you look adorable in your uniform."

His face turned a little red from that comment. "Aiko, I told you to stop calling me that."

"They look weird," Inuyasha commented.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kagome said with wide and shinning eyes, "Aiko is right, you two look so adorable!"

Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow. "I still think they look weird."

"Sit boy," Kagome said as Inuyasha slammed to the ground, causing their children to have sweat drops on the back of their foreheads.

"But mommy dearest," Aiko said as her small hands were barely able to cover her ears, "what about my ears?"

"I completely forgot abut that," Kagome said as was struck with an idea. She took out her headband and put it on her daughter's head.

With it, it completely covered Aiko's ears as Kagome said. "There, that should do it."

The shine in her daughter's eyes and the smile on her face could bring warmth even to the darkest heart. "But mommy dearest, this is your most cherished headband."

"And I've also notice you wearing it while you thought I wasn't looking," her mother said as Aiko turned a bit red.

"I'm sorry mommy dearest, but it is so pretty."

"Well, think of it as a present for the beginning of your first day of school. So take good care of it," Kagome replied as the look on her daughter's face only got happier as Aiko hugged her mother's leg tightly.

"Thank you so much, mommy dearest!"

"Oh, that reminds me, my father and I got you two something," Kagome said as Aiko let go of her leg and Kagome pulled out two golden heart-shaped lockets from her sleeve and handed one to each of her children, "I added a picture of both of you on one side and your loving parents on the other inside, and also I added a small piece of the Shikon Jewel so you can pass through the well without the help from your parents."

"This is a big responsibility we are giving you two, so don't blow it," Inuyasha said to his children as Kagome gently elbowed him in the side.

"Inuyasha," she whispered to her husband, "they are still only kids, and you don't need to be so strict to them."

"I love this too, mommy dearest!" Aiko said as she looked inside and hugged the locket. "And I love the picture of me with my, beloved brother."

She then walked over to have her mother help put it on the necklace as Yuudai held up the band to have the heart at eye level. "But mom," Yuudai complained, "this is jewelry, and like dad said, jewelry is for girls."

Kagome glared at her husband; causing him to back away a bit from fear. Then she looked back at her son with a smile on her face. "Oh Yuudai, that's not always true," she said as she walked over and helped her son put it on, "in fact, it was a locket just like this one I gave your father that once saved his life."

She attached the back of the locket together and Yuudai held the ornament in his hands. "Is what mommy said true, daddy?"

"Yeah, it's true," Inuyasha replied in a depressed tone and then whispered, "sadly."

"Sit boy," Kagome said as he slammed into the ground and then turned her attention back to her kids. "Now that you two are all set, your grandma must be waiting on the other side to take you two to school, so give your mother and father a hug goodbye."

The two children ran over to Kagome and hugged her, then as Inuyasha was pulling himself out of the more recent hole he made for himself, they hugged him as well.

"Come on, Aiko," Yuudai said as he held out his hand and his sister put her small hand in it, "let's go off to our new adventure."

She nodded with a smile on her face. "Let's go then, beloved brother."

"Stop calling me that," Yuudai complained quietly with a blush on his face. Then they ran off to the well at the side of their house and jumped in.

Inuyasha stood next to his wife as he could see tears coming out of her eyes. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

She wrapped her arms around her husband and cried into his chest. "They grow up, way too fast."

He hugged her and rubbed her back gently. "They do, don't they?"

"How did we get such great kids?"

"I'm a great protector, and you are a vici... kind woman."

But he corrected himself too late as Kagome gently pushed her husband away, moved away about five steps and said. "Sit boy!"

On the other side of the well, Yuudai jumped out and then helped his little sister out. They looked around the dark decrypted shack as Aiko said. "Beloved brother, do you see this is the first time mommy and daddy dearest has let us pass through the well by ourselves?"

"Yeah, it feels weird," Yuudai replied.

"I know, but not the bad kind of weird, because I can spend more time with my, beloved brother."

Yuudai's face started to turn red once again. "Aiko, I told you to stop calling me that. It's embarrassing."

But then Aiko wrapped her arms around her brother's arm and squeezed it tight. "But I love my, beloved brother."

Yuudai's face became a redder shade as out of nowhere a blinding flash drew the attention of the two children to Grandma Higurashi holding a small camera in her hands. "Don't you two look so adorable in your school uniforms?"

"Grandma!" Yuudai complained.

"Could I have that picture too, Gran Gran?" Aiko asked.

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled. "No problem, Aiko. But right now I better get you two to school. You never want to be late on your first day."

To Be Continued

Hope this remake of this chapter is better, also tell your friends to check this out as well. I will start to make the next chapter after seven reviews.


	2. First day of school

Chapter 2: First day of school

The three of them walked to school, it not being too far away from the Higurashi residences. Aiko is skipping down the sidewalk ahead of them as Yuudai walked with his grandmother. They would notice that Aiko would keep looking at her locket and holding it close to her heart.

"I still don't get why we have to come to this time and go to school," Yuudai stated to his grandma as she just smiled down at him.

"Because it is a good experience for you and your sister, you can think of it as a new adventure."

"You sound just like mommy," he replied as his grandmother giggled.

"That's my daughter."

"So is uncle Souta going to play with us after school?" the young boy asked.

"I'm sorry, Yuudai. But he is away at college right now and won't be back until the holidays."

"What is this, College?"

"It's another form of school that you will attend when you get older."

"Another school?" Yuudai complained, "How many schools are there?"

"Well, first there is Elementary School. Then there is Middle School, after that you go to High School, and then after you graduate there you go off to College."

"But that's like," he starts counting on his finders and shows four, "this many schools. Why did my mommy do this anyway?"

"Because that's what all kids at your age do at this time, they get a better education so they can achieve more in their life."

"I don't understand how this edu-something will help me?"

"Don't worry, you will understand soon enough," his grandmother said as Aiko asked while pointing at the school.

"Is that the place, Gran-Gran?"

The older woman nodded. "That's it."

* * *

Grandma Higurashi escorted her grandchildren into the classroom as she met with the teacher. "Hello, these are Yuudai and Aiko Higurashi."

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Machiko, and I will be teaching their 1st grade class," the young woman, barely even twenty-five replied as she shook Mrs. Higarashi's hand, "are you their mother?"

The children's Grandmother giggled. "No, I'm their grandmother. But did you really think I'm still young enough to be their mother?"

"Mrs. Higurashi?" a voice called out as she turned to see Hojo behind her.

"Hojo," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"My son is attending this class," he then looked around, "hold on a second."

He then left the room for a second and returned with a young boy hiding behind his leg. "This is Hojo Kiyoshi, my son. Come on son, this is a family friend of mine, say hi."

The boy peered out from behind his father's leg to see Mrs. Higurashi smiling at him. "H-hello."

"Hello there, you can call me Mrs. Higurashi."

The boy opened up a bit as Hojo asked. "So why are you here?" but then he looked down at the young girl with silver hair then asked, "no way, is she, Kagome's daughter?"

The young girl looked up at the older man as Higurashi replied. "Why yes, this is my granddaughter, Higurashi Aiko."

"Don't forget me," Yuudai said as his grandma giggled.

"I would never forget you, and this is my grandson, Higurashi Yuudai. They are starting class today as well."

"I haven't seen Kagome since we graduated High-School, or most of the time during High-School in that case. How is she?"

"She is doing well."

"We really should make a time to catch up."

"I will ask her when I can, but I haven't seen you in a while either. I still remember when you would bring over medication for my daughter all those times."

"Yeah," Hojo blushed a bit, "I now own my families Drug Store and expanded it."

"That's great to hear."

Then as they continued talking, Kiyoshi walked over to Aiko. "Hello, my name is Hojo Kiyoshi, what's yours?"

She blinked twice then replied. "My name is Higurashi Aiko; it's very nice to meet you Hojo Kiyoshi."

She smiled at him, which caused the young boy to swallow hard until Yuudai stood between them. "You better not be being mean to my sister."

She grabbed onto her brother's sleeve. "It's ok, beloved brother. Hojo Kiyoshi is a friend."

"Well, it looks like the kids are getting along," Higurashi said.

"Yeah, it looks like," Hojo replied as he looked at his watch, "oh I better get going. Play well, Kiyoshi."

"I will dad," Kiyoshi replied as they hugged and he walked out.

"Don't get into any trouble you two," Higurashi replied as the children nodded and hugged their grandma.

"Bye," their grandma said as she waved and walked out and the teacher announced.

"Ok class, find your seats and let's start the day."

* * *

Back in the Feudal Era, Kagome is at Sango's place having some green tea. "So, you sent your children to school in your time?" Sango asked while she was holding her sleeping three year old son, Hen.

"Yes, I believed that it would be good for them. I just can't believe they are already five. It feels like only yesterday that they were still in their cribs."

"Mommy!" Sango's four year old daughter Sakura called out while pulling on her mother's sleeve, "daddy's doing that thing you told me to look out for again."

"Thank you dear, I will be right back, can you hold him for me for a moment?"

"Sure, no problem," Kagome replied as she takes the boy from Sango.

"If possible, could I borrow that necklace on Inuyasha for my husband?"

"Sorry, Sango. It only works on people with demon blood in them."

"Couldn't hurt to ask," Sango said with a smile on her face and walked away.

Then as Kagome sat back down with the boy in her arms, she felt Sakura tug on her kimono. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Where is Yuudai and Aiko, I wanted to play with them today."

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But they went to school in my time, they won't be home till later in the afternoon."

"Then I want to go to school in your time too then, so I can play with Yuudai."

"There is more to school than playing, Sakura. There is a lot of work to be done as well. And don't you want to play with Aiko too?"

Sakura's face turned a shade of pink as she quickly added. "Yes, I want to play with her too. I thought I said her name."

Kagome only smiled as Sango returned while dragging the unconscious Miroku back into her house and then returned to pick up her son," I swear, I don't know why I love him so much."

"Mommy, I want to go to school like Yuudai and Aiko," Sakura said.

"Kagome, did you give her this idea?"

Kagome shook her head. "I swear, she thought of it all on her own."

"Please mommy, can I go to school too?" Sakura asked again.

"Ah, Kagome, would that be ok?" Sango asked.

"Well, she won't be able to till next year, she has to be at least five to start school.

"So if you are still interested in going to school by next year, Sakura. I will let you go."

"Thank you, mommy," then Sakura skipped off.

"Children, you wish you could give them the world," Kagome said.

"Yeah, it feels like that, doesn't it?"

* * *

Back in school during the last period, art class, they were assigned to draw a picture of something they care about. "What are you drawing, beloved brother," Aiko asked.

"I drew our family," Yuudai replied as he showed his picture of them standing in front of the well, "what about you Aiko?"

She smiled. "Me with my, beloved brother."

She showed off the picture she drew of her holding onto her brother's arm and he blushed. "Aiko, please stop calling me that."

She smiled as she looked at Hojo completely focused on his picture. "What are you drawing, Hojo Kiyoshi?"

He snapped out of his focus as he replied and he held up his picture of a beautiful woman with long brown hair and smiling. "My, mother."

The two were astounded by his artwork. "She's beautiful," Aiko said.

"She looks like a nice person," Yuudai said as Hojo replied in a quivering tone.

"I wouldn't know."

"Why is that?" Aiko asked.

"Because, she died when I was born," he replied as a small tear fell down his face.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Aiko replied with water filled eyes and Hojo wiped his.

"It's ok, forget I mentioned it."

"Well, class is about to end for the day, I hope that you all had a pleasant time today."

Just then the bell rang as the students started to gather their belongings. "Don't forget; tomorrow is show-n-tell so bring something to present to the class," Mrs. Machiko announced over the noise of moving seats and chit-chatter of the students.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Hojo Kiyoshi," Aiko said as she bowed and Hojo put one hand behind his head and his face turned a shade of pink.

"You too, Aiko," but please call me Hojo."

She nodded and smiled. "Sure thing, Hojo."

"Aiko, Yuudai! It's time to go home," Grandma Higurashi called out as the two looked over at her.

"See you later, Hojo," Yuudai said as they ran over to their Grandma.

To Be Continued

Looks like the two made a new friend, read and review.


End file.
